Aruji-sama Said
by chounojou
Summary: Hal yang terus menerus Aruji-sama katakan padaku... haruskah aku mempercayainya?


**Aruji-sama** _ **bilang, dia berasal dari dunia di balik rerimbunan pohon sakura, jauh dari sini.**_

"Ah, Sayo- _kun_ , selamat pagi!" ah, _Aruji-sama_ menyapaku. Dia tersenyum. Aku harus membalasnya dengan tersenyum juga, 'kan?

Tapi, aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara tersenyum.

"Selamat pagi," akhirnya hanya itu yang kukatakan. Tidak dengan senyum, tidak dengan apapun.

 _Aruji-sama_ tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Senyumannya berubah aneh, lalu ia pergi menyapa yang lainnya.

 _Aruji-sama_ tersenyum, tapi dia tidak terlihat senang.

Apa _Aruji-sama_ memang tidak senang?

Tapi karena apa?

Ah, mungkin sebaiknya aku mulai tersenyum sekarang.

 **Aruji-sama** _ **bilang, aku tidak perlu khawatir akan apapun lagi.**_

"Kau tidak perlu membalas dendam lagi..." katanya dengan nada lembut. Tangannya sibuk mengupas jeruk.

"...tidak perlu khawatir aku akan menjualmu..." katanya lagi, kali ini membenahi helaian rambutnya yang diterbangkan angin, mengganggu pandangannya.

"...katakan saja padaku kalau kau butuh sesuatu..." _Aruji-sama_ mengambil jeruk lain dan mengupasnya.

"...aku tidak akan menggunakanmu untuk membalas dendam, jadi..." _Aruji-sama_ menatapku, dengan senyuman.

Ya, senyum yang aneh itu.

Senyum yang tidak tampak senang.

"...yang sering kau katakan itu, 'Apakah kau ingin aku membalaskan dendammu pada seseorang'..."

 _Aruji-sama_ berhenti sejenak. Menatap mataku, ia berkata dengan nada yang aneh.

"...tolong jangan katakan itu lagi," katanya.

 **Aruji-sama** _ **bilang, dia tidak akan bahagia hanya karena dendamnya terbalaskan.**_

"Ah, kau lihat di sana itu, Sayo- _kun_?" _Aruji-sama_ suatu hari menunjuk ke arah pohon-pohon sakura. Karena saat itu musim semi, jadi rerimbunan itu masih dipenuhi bunga sakura merah muda.

"Lihat, dari sana lah aku datang," katanya. Aku mengangguk mengerti.

"Aku tidak tahu kapan ini semua akan selesai, tapi..." suara _Aruji-sama_ melemah. Saat aku mendongak, wajah _Aruji-sama_ menjadi aneh. Dia memejamkan matanya, dan dia terlihat sangat sedih.

"...aku...tidak ingin kembali."

Angin yang berhembus membawa beberapa kelopak sakura yang berguguran. Harusnya itu indah. Kousetsu selalu menyukai bunga-bunga sakura yang berguguran. Terlihat damai, katanya, jadi harusnya ini pemandangan bagus, bukan?

Lalu kenapa _Aruji-sama_ sedih?

"Apa... karena orang itu?" tanyaku.

Ah, apa yang kukatakan.

 _Aruji-sama_ sudah bilang agar aku tidak menanyakannya lagi...

 _Aruji-sama_ memandangku dengan terkejut. Yah, aku tahu. Maaf, maafkan aku...

"Apa... apa _Aruji-sama_ ingin aku..."

"Tidak perlu, Sayo- _kun_ ," potong _Aruji-sama._ Ah, sekarang dia sudah tersenyum.

Senyum yang sedih itu lagi.

Kenapa?

"Terima kasih karena sudah memikirkanku, Sayo- _kun_ ," katanya, lalu berbalik menuju citadel, "tapi kupikir, balas dendam tidak akan membuatku bahagia."

Lalu kenapa?

"Sudahlah, kita kembali saja."

Kenapa _Aruji-sama_ terus sedih seperti ini?

 _ **Suatu hari,**_ **Aruji-sama** _ **pulang dengan wajah aneh**_ **.**

Hari itu musim dingin. Salju turun dengan derasnya. Kemungkinan besar, badai bisa saja datang. Syukurlah, _Aruji-sama_ bisa pulang sebelum badai terjadi.

Ada yang aneh dengan _Aruji-sama._ Sejak pulang dari pandai besi, dia tidak menyapa orang lain. Hachisuka yang datang bersamanya juga tidak berkata apa-apa. Mereka berdua diam, tidak seperti biasanya. _Aruji-sama_ langsung masuk ke kamarnya, tidak berkata apa-apa pada siapapun. Padahal _Aruji-sama_ biasanya ramah.

Sudah kuduga.

 _Aruji-sama_ masih memikirkan orang itu.

 _Aruji-sama_ masih memikirkan dendamnya.

"Hachisuka," setelah Hachisuka merespon, aku segera menanyainya, "apa ada yang terjadi dengan _Aruji-sama_?"

Hachisuka diam saja. Ekspresinya tidak berubah, dia hanya kembali menyesap tehnya seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Dan memang itulah yang kemudian ia katakan.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, kau tidak usah khawatir."

Ya, Hachisuka.

Memangnya aku akan percaya?

 _ **Maka dari itu, aku pun mengunjungi**_ **Aruji-sama.**

" _Aruji-sama_?" panggilku.

"Ah, Sayo- _kun_ ," _Aruji-sama_ masih menjawab. Syukurlah.

( _"...tolong jangan katakan itu lagi."_ )

Aku ingat _Aruji-sama_ pernah mengatakan hal itu. Gawat. Kalau begitu...

...apa yang sebaiknya aku katakan?

"Sayo- _kun_ ," katanya tiba-tiba. Aku hanya bisa menjawab pelan.

"...maafkan aku," suara _Aruji-sama_... kenapa terdengar lemah sekali?

Setelah itu, _Aruji-sama_ tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Tidak peduli seperti apapun aku bertanya, _Aruji-sama_ tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

' _Maafkan aku'_...

...itu apa artinya?

 _ **Seseorang itu adalah seseorang dari dunia**_ **Aruji-sama** _ **, begitulah.**_

 _Aruji-sama_ tidak ingin kembali ke dunianya. Seseorang itu pastilah sangat jahat. _Aruji-sama_ pastilah menaruh dendam yang sangat besar pada orang itu.

Meskipun tersenyum, _Aruji-sama_ tidak senang.

Semuanya pasti karena orang itu.

' _Maafkan aku'_ yang dikatakan oleh _Aruji-sama_...

...juga pasti karena orang itu.

 _Aruji-sama_ sedang bersedih.

Pasti karena orang itu.

Aku harus membuat _Aruji-sama_ senang.

Kalau begitu, hanya ada satu hal yang bisa aku lakukan.

Ya, 'kan?

 **000**

 _Aruji-sama_ sudah lebih tenang sekarang. Entah karena percakapan apa, _Aruji-sama_ tiba-tiba menjadi sangat marah. Dia bahkan meninggalkan pedang yang baru saja selesai di tempat pandai besi.

" _Jangan katakan apapun pada Sayo."_

Pesan _Aruji-sama_ sebelum kami sampai di citadel itu, tentu saja itu perkara mudah. Aku mungkin hanya pedang, tapi aku tahu apa yang terjadi. Aku tahu seperti apa kisah Sayo. Jika _Aruji-sama_ sampai tidak ingin Sayo mengetahuinya, kejadiannya pasti tidak jauh-jauh dari dendam.

Ya, mungkin aku hanya sebilah pedang yang mendapat wujud manusia untuk sementara, tapi aku tetap bisa berpikir.

Jangan samakan aku dengan pedang palsu di luar sana, ya!

"Saljunya semakin deras," aku membuka pembicaraan. _Aruji-sama_ mengangguk sambil menyesap tehnya.

"Anginnya juga semakin kencang. Untung kita sampai tepat waktu," katanya.

"Dengan cuaca seperti ini, musuh pun pasti tidak akan bisa bergerak." _Aruji-sama_ menghela napas.

"Semoga saja mereka berpikir demikian, ya..." memandang keluar jendela, _Aruji-sama_ bergumam pelan. Sayang sekali, aku tidak tahu apa yang ia gumamkan.

Yah, sudahlah. Kalau _Aruji-sama_ ingin aku mendengarnya, dia pasti akan mengatakannya lebih keras.

Tiba-tiba, _Aruji-sama_ bangkit berdiri.

"Ada apa?" _Aruji-sama_ tidak menjawabku. Dia bergegas berlari keluar.

" _Aruji-sama_! Apa yang anda lakukan?! Sebentar lagi akan ada badai!" segera setelah aku menyusul _Aruji-sama_ , aku melihatnya.

Kousetsu menunggangi kuda dengan kencang, menembus derasnya salju dan angin. Kecepatan itu... pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

"KOUSETSU!" jerit _Aruji-sama_ , berusaha memanggil Kousetsu. Percuma saja. Dengan kecepatan itu dan angin sekencang ini, Kousetsu pasti tidak akan mendengarnya.

Sesaat kemudian, Souza datang menghampiri kami. Berita yang Souza sampaikan membuat _Aruji-sama_ membeku.

"Sayo menghilang."

 **000**

 _Aruji-sama_ tidak mengganti pakaiannya. Tangan dan bibirnya membiru. Ya, ini pasti dingin sekali, tapi _Aruji-sama_ tidak mengganti pakaiannya ke pakaian yang lebih hangat.

Begitu mendengar berita menghilangnya Sayo, _Aruji-sama_ segera berlari. Bahkan tidak mengenakan alas kaki (aku yang harus membawa dan mengingatkannya, kau tahu), _Aruji-sama_ berjalan tak tentu arah mencari Sayo.

"Apa tidak ada tempat yang terlintas di pikiran anda?" tanyaku, berusaha menggali ingatan _Aruji-sama_. _Aruji-sama_ menghentikan langkahnya. Setelah mengambil napas dan sedikit menenangkan dirinya, dia mulai mengingat-ingat.

" _Aruji-sama_ pasti tahu kenapa Sayo menghilang, bukan?" pancingku, sambil berjalan pelan-pelan menembus salju.

"Apa tidak ada tempat yang terpikirkan? Sama sekali?" Setelah pertanyaanku itu, langkah _Aruji-sama_ perlahan melambat.

"...sakura..." gumamnya—tidak, kali ini aku bisa mendengarnya.

"Barisan pohon sakura di dekat danau!" seru _Aruji-sama_. Aku mengangguk, lalu segera membawa _Aruji-sama_ ke tempat itu. Wah, tubuh _Aruji-sama_ benar-benar dingin. Tangan dan kakinya pasti sudah mati rasa dari tadi. Dalam keadaan normal, _Aruji-sama_ pasti sudah pingsan.

Tapi tidak.

Wah wah...

... _Aruji-sama_ pasti sangat memikirkan Sayo.

 **000**

 **Aku sudah berada di barisan pohon sakura.**

Tempat ini, tempat di mana _Aruji-sama_ berasal. Kalau aku bisa membalaskan dendam _Aruji-sama_ , kalau aku bisa membunuh orang itu untuk _Aruji-sama_...

... _Aruji-sama_ tidak akan sedih lagi.

Ya, aku harus melakukannya.

Pertama-tama, aku harus pergi ke dunia _Aruji-sama_ dulu.

"—YO!"

Ah, dasar bodoh.

"—YO!"

Aku... tidak tahu caranya...

"SAYO!"

Dingin...

Semuanya... gelap—

"SAYOOOOO!"

 **Saat aku bangun,** _ **Aruji-sama**_ **ada di sana.**

Aku tidak berada di danau, aku tidak berada di barisan bunga sakura.

Ah, aku sudah kembali ke citadel.

Ah, _Aruji-sama_ menangis?

Ah, Kousetsu, Souza, Hachisuka, mereka ada di sini...

"...kenapa..." kata _Aruji-sama_ di sela isakannya, "aku sudah bilang, jangan memikirkannya lagi..."

Ah...

"AKU SUDAH BILANG, 'KAN!"

 _Aruji-sama_ berteriak... dengan keras.

Dia menangis...

Dia... memelukku.

"Tubuh _Aruji-sama_... dingin..."

"Aku sudah bilang... jangan katakan apapun tentang dendam lagi."

Ya, _Aruji-sama_...

...kau memang sudah mengatakannya.

"Tapi, _Aruji-sama_ jadi sedih karena hal itu..."

 _Aruji-sama_ menyeka air matanya. Ia menatapku dalam-dalam, lalu memelukku lagi. Satu kata ia gumamkan berkali-kali.

"Maaf... maafkan aku..."

"Kenapa... _Aruji-sama_ minta maaf?"

"Karena sudah membuatku cemas, Sayo- _kun_. Maaf karena sudah membuatmu memikirkanku sampai seperti ini," jelas _Aruji-sama_.

"Tidak apa-apa," kataku, "aku hanya ingin _Aruji-sama_... tidak bersedih."

 _Aruji-sama_ tertawa kecil. Ya, _Aruji-sama_ tertawa.

"Kalau begitu, tolong lakukan dua hal untukku."

"Apa itu?"

"Pertama, kau harus tersenyum, oke?"

"...'oke'?" Apa itu 'oke'?

"Ahahahaha... itu hanya ungkapan, kira-kira artinya sama dengan 'setuju'," lagi, _Aruji-sama_ tersenyum.

Ya, masih senyum sedih yang biasanya, tapi yang kali ini rasanya...

...lebih hangat.

Aku mengangguk.

"Nah, kalau begitu, yang kedua," lanjut _Aruji-sama_ , "tolong lupakan semua tentang dendamku... dan orang itu."

Hal itu membuatku terkejut. Ah, bukan. Bukan permintaan _Aruji-sama_ yang membuatku kaget. Yang mengagetkanku adalah wajah _Aruji-sama_. Dia tersenyum, tapi...

...kali ini, bukan senyum sedih lagi.

"Tapi, kenapa?"

"Akan kuceritakan alasannya suatu hari. Pokoknya, saat ini, lupakan saja dulu, oke?" Yah, tidak masalah. _Aruji-sama_ tersenyum. Tersenyum senang. Saat ini, itu saja sudah cukup.

Lagi, aku mengangguk.

Kemudian aku mencoba tersenyum.

"Oke," kataku.

Entah kenapa, mata _Aruji-sama_ terbelalak.

"Wah, senyuman Sayo- _kun_ ternyata manis juga!"

 **Aruji-sama** _ **bilang, aku sudah tidak perlu khawatir.**_

Akhirnya, _Aruji-sama_ menceritakan semuanya. Malam itu, suatu malam musim panas. Kami bermain dengan kembang api sementara _Aruji-_ sama mulai bercerita. Tentang apa yang terjadi, bagaimana ia sampai menyimpan dendam begitu lamanya, dan apa yang terjadi pada orang itu sekarang, tentang semuanya.

"Orang itu... sebenarnya sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengannya."

Aku mendengarkan cerita _Aruji-sama_ dengan tenang, mataku terpaku pada kembang api kecil di tanganku.

"Saat ini, entah dia masih hidup atau sudah mati, aku sudah tidak tahu lagi. Ya, harusnya aku sudah tidak mengingat-ingatnya lagi, tapi aku tidak bisa."

 _Aruji-sama_ mulai menggerak-gerakkan kembang apinya.

"Aku ini memalukan, dendam pada orang yang bahkan sudah tidak kuketahui nasibnya. Dendam karena masalah yang sudah selesai lama sekali. Yang payah... sebenarnya aku."

"Ah, _Aruji-sama_ , habis..."

"Oh, benarkah? Sini, biar kunyalakan satu lagi," _Aruji-sama_ mengambil sebatang lagi kembang api dan menyalakannya.

"Jadi, kau tidak usah khawatir lagi, Sayo- _kun_ ," _Aruji-sama_ menggerak-gerakkan lagi kembang apinya, seperti menggambar sesuatu.

"Aku tidak akan memikirkannya lagi, jadi kau juga jangan, ya?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Yang terpenting sekarang, kita lakukan yang terbaik di sini, melawan musuh yang datang dan menyelesaikan masalah yang ada di sini."

Aku mengangguk lagi.

"Itu gambar apa?" tanyaku akhirnya, menanyakan apa yang _Aruji-sama_ gambar dengan kembang apinya.

"Oh, ini? Ini bintang," kata _Aruji-sama_ sambil menggerakkan kembang apinya membentuk lima garis.

"Bintang?"

 _Aruji-sama_ mengangguk.

"Memangnya bintang bentuknya seperti itu?" _Aruji-sama_ tertawa.

"Tentu saja, Sayo- _kun_ , bintang bentuknya seperti ini," katanya.

"Be-benarkah?" aku jadi ikut tertarik menggambar bintang.

Ternyata...

...menyenangkan.

 **Aruji-sama** _ **bilang dia tidak akan bersedih lagi.**_

"Wah, wah, Sayo- _kun_ tersenyum lagi! Manisnya!"

"Ma-manis?"

 _Aruji-sama_ tersenyum lebar, lalu mengacak-acak rambutku.

Jadi, aku pun tersenyum lagi.

"Aaaahhh! Sudah cukup Sayo- _kun_! Kamu terlalu manis!"

 _ **Jadi, aku akan percaya.**_

 _ **Aruji-sama Said...**_

By

 **chounojou**

disclaimer

 **DMM and Nitroplus**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**


End file.
